


Searching for the Sun

by markgeollli



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Flashbacks, Magic, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markgeollli/pseuds/markgeollli
Summary: (Sequel to @markgeollli's MARKHYUCK MAGIC AU on Twitter)After graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lucas, Jungwoo, and Mark find them unsure how to progress through life after the loss of their friend. After earning their positions in the Ministry of Magic, the three friends begin to experience strange things in the new apartment that they rented out two months prior and Lucas and Jungwoo decide to investigate deeper into these mysterious occurrences.





	1. Dreams and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my new fic! if you are familiar with me via twitter, you may already know that i wrote a markhyuck magic au. this is the sequel to that au so if you haven't yet finished or read the au on twitter, i highly advice you do so before reading this fic as it will contain spoilers about major plot points in the au in this first chapter as well as references to the au throughout the fic.
> 
> here's the link: https://twitter.com/markgeollli/status/1005734977261035520
> 
> thank you for your support and i hope you enjoy!

The pain that was creeping up Lucas’s spine was unbearably torturous as he clawed on the gravel in front of him with his bloody hands. The red zap of wicked energy that permeated through his body seared with heat and pain and a torturous ringing that screeched and ground on his eardrums.

_Crucio._ That was the word that was uttered under the breath of that robed demon – the same one who had killed their friend. Lucas shook in absolute pain, continuing to grasp for something – something to stabilize himself from this scorching hot torment flowing through his veins – but found nothing. His wrists were stomped on by the hooded figure before him and with both hands, the Death Eater looked Lucas dead in the eye, holding his birch wand above his head like a knife. The high-pitched ringing continued to gnaw on his insides and that’s all Lucas could hear, aside from the beating of his heart, pulsating through his head. 

Lucas read Yuta’s lips as he uttered the forbidden spell that no wizard or witch should ever use. The green energy flowed through the wooden wand of the evil man and hoisted Lucas into wakefulness.

Lucas was sweating; the shirt he had gone to bed with was soaked. His breathing was ragged, and his hands were shaking. The covers of his bed felt as if they were coiling around him like a snake, suffocating the air out of him. _Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe, brea-_

“Lucas?” a small, sleepy voice said next to him. Lucas didn’t respond and continued to panic, clutching his chest and letting out ragged gasps for air. “Lucas. It’s alright. Hey. Look at me. Lucas!” The person’s small hand gently tugged Lucas’s face to look at his own. Lucas’s breathing slowed down as he examined the delicate features of his boyfriend’s face. His frantic look dissipated into a more gentle one and serenity flooded through his veins, cooling the torturous heat. 

“H-hey,” Lucas said, shakily. “S-sorry…” Lucas was finally able to calm and collect the running thoughts that raced through his mind. The dream he had felt so real, until Jungwoo kissed him on the cheek. That was real. 

“Bad dream?” he asked. Lucas nodded. Jungwoo looked over at the clock that was positioned on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. 6:43 AM. “You want some breakfast? Coffee?”

“Y-yeah,” Lucas breathed. “That would be nice.” Jungwoo slipped out from under the blanket and was greeted with the crisp cool air of their bedroom. Lucas observed his boyfriend’s slender build and always wondered why he slept with a shirt off. Lucas didn’t complain, though. He admired at Jungwoo’s soft skin and toned back muscles while sitting up on the bed. Lucas’s observations were cut short however when Jungwoo put on an oversized sweater – Lucas’s oversized sweater.

“I’m gonna borrow it, alright,” Jungwoo said, with a serpentine grin – the same serpentine grin that he would throw his way in potions class at Hogwarts. Jungwoo scurried away out of their bedroom and into the kitchen with his wand, levitating eggs and bacon and bread out of the refrigerator and into their proper kitchen appliance.

Soon, the sunlight began to shine through the apartment windows, casting an effervescent, yellow glow throughout the interior of the nicely furnished house. It had been only two months since they had moved into this place. Two months since they had graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two months since Donghyuck was-

Jungwoo shook the thought out of his mind. He wasn’t about to delve into the dark parts of his mental landscape, only to find himself stuck in the pit of his worst memories, unable to escape. 

Jungwoo continued to cook with his magic and heard someone else who wasn’t Lucas exit out of their bedroom, yawning like a lion cub.

“’Morning Mark,” Jungwoo said. “Breakfast?” Mark yawned once more as he lazily walked into the dining room of the house, putting his glasses on, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

“Good morning,” Mark said, with a sleepy smile. “I could use something to eat.” Jungwoo moved his wand in the air with fluid motions, bringing the delicious breakfast together.

“Big day today?” Jungwoo asked. He sat next to Mark and plated his breakfast. Lucas walked into the dining room, joining them, with a fresh t-shirt on.

“Yeah, I have my interview at the Ministry of Magic today at the Public Relations department. I’m trying to aim for the position of public relations officer.”

“Pretty high position,” Lucas said, laughing. “I’m sure you can do it. You are a good speaker and writer anyways.” Mark smiled as he took a bite of egg.

“Thanks,” he said with his mouth full. Jungwoo was now working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic in the investigative division. He was training underneath one of the wizarding world’s best investigators, Kim Doyoung. Lucas was also working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the auror division training with Jung Jaehyun, a highly esteemed auror in the Ministry. 

“It’s been two months since we moved into this place, since… Since Hyuck left,” Mark continued. “And I still think about how we literally tore down every block and avenue looking for a nice place to stay.”

“And we found one, didn’t we?” Jungwoo said proudly.

________

_“This one,” Lucas said loudly to his two friends. He pointed at an ad for a “luxurious apartment complex with 4 bedrooms, a bath, and a kitchen” in the newspaper._

_“Looks kind of… pricey,” Mark said skeptically. He took the newspaper from Lucas and examined the fine print. The price of the apartments in the wizarding world was quite steep and Jungwoo, Lucas, and Mark have all been trying to find a decent place to live after they had graduated from Hogwarts._

_“Hand it here,” Jungwoo half requested half commanded. Mark passed over the newspaper to his former-Slytherin friend. “For four, huh? Okay, price isn’t that bad. I mean, Lucas and I were accepted into the Ministry’s law enforcement and the pay for aurors and investigators are amazing. I think we’ll be able to manage. Besides, we’ve been looking for a place to live in for almost a week now. We can’t keep living with Renjun and his mom and dad.”_

_“You’re right,” Mark said, hating that he had to agree with Jungwoo. “We do need another place to live. The new school year is going to start soon and Renjun is going to go back to Hogwarts soon.”_

_“It’s gonna be a little bit awkward if we keep living with his parents when he’s gone,” Lucas said. “So? Does this settle it?”_

_“It does. We should make arrangements with the owner of the apartment to meet up. The owner is this Mr. L.T. Okay, this is weird…” Jungwoo trailed off._

_“What is it?” Lucas asked. He scooted closer next to Jungwoo to see what made Jungwoo fall out of his sentence._

_“It’s just… Everyone here on the real estate page has their full name printed out for everyone to read, but this apartment that we’re looking into only has the realtor’s initials. Does that… seem, I don’t know, shady?” Jungwoo asked, his eyes narrowing at the thought of trouble lurking underneath the ink of the newsprint._

_“I don’t think it would be a problem. I mean, we are meeting up with them. And it’s one of the better deals being offered,” Lucas assured._

_“And if anything, we can always back out,” Mark chimed in. Mark had been doing great since Donghyuck’s departure thanks to Lucas and Jungwoo. Mark didn’t know what he would do without them. Donghyuck leaving broke his heart into too many pieces to be able to mend together, but Lucas and Jungwoo were able to preserve some portions of Mark’s heart._

_“Alright, I’ll go ahead and call this Mr. L.T. then,” Jungwoo agreed, smiling at his two friends. “I’m getting excited! We’re finally going to get our own place!”_

________

“I’m gonna go get ready,” Mark said. “I need to be at the Ministry early, otherwise the lines are going to get long.” Mark picked up his plate and put it in the sink.

“You’ll do great, Mark,” Lucas said supportively. Mark went into his room to get ready and Lucas turned to his boyfriend. “So, what time do you work today?”

“I start advanced training today at 9 A.M.,” Jungwoo explained. He looked at the wall clock. 7:46 A.M. “I should probably go get ready, too. Doyoung is gonna jinx my ass if I’m late again.”

“You’re always late,” Lucas said, laughing with a big toothy smile.

“I wonder who always makes me late,” Jungwoo fired back, his eyes burning to life with aggression.

“It isn’t my fault that you can’t resist me,” Lucas retorted, raising his eyebrows seductively at Jungwoo. Jungwoo stuck his tongue out.

“Yeah, okay. Whatever,” Jungwoo said as he walked to the bathroom, taking Lucas’s sweater off, revealing his bare torso. “You can have your sweater back, you dork.” Jungwoo tossed Lucas’s sweater back to its owner. Lucas caught the sweater that now smelled greatly of his boyfriend, continuing to laugh. Jungwoo closed the door to the bathroom and the sound of the shower turning on could be heard throughout the apartment.

________

Jungwoo let the cold water run down his body. He only ever showered with cold water. He loved the feeling; Mark and Lucas really could not understand his obsession with his love for cold showers. But Jungwoo did it anyway; Jungwoo did it to escape the reality before him.

But today was different for some odd reason. As Jungwoo closed his eyes, feeling the cool droplets run down his face, his mind went astray. Astray into the pit of his mind, the dark, dark pit of the recesses of his brain. And Jungwoo allowed it to. 

________

_The great hall of Merlin’s Rock echoed with each footstep that the two Death Eaters took. Donghyuck had been bound with the Incarcerous spell that Sicheng had inflicted on him. Mark has come to the rescue and Jungwoo and Lucas revealed themselves from the shadows and that’s when the battle for their lives began._

_Jungwoo remembered the green flashes of light, traumatizing flashes of light, that no seventh year at Hogwarts should ever have to experience. Lucas was by his side as well as Mark and Donghyuck._

_Donghyuck. His lifeless body in Mark’s arms. Jungwoo couldn’t handle seeing his best friend’s corpse in the arms of his sobbing boyfriend. Jungwoo began to sob. He began to sob hot tears that streamed down his face and he wasn’t able to control the emotions he thought he had mastery over for the entirety of his life._

________

Jungwoo sobbed. His tears intermingled with the cold beads of water dripping down his face. This memory, this awful memory, haunted his thoughts and dreams wherever he went. His best friend. Dead. 

And that’s why Jungwoo made it his sworn duty to protect the wizarding world - to protect his friends and those he loved the most - from all the evils of that horrible people throw onto the innocent. He was determined to do so. For his friend. For Donghyuck.


	2. Resurfaced Threats

The Ministry of Magic was buzzing with life as more and more wizards and witches entered the large expanse of economy and career and enforcement. The governing body of the wizarding world was electrifying and intimidating at first glance, but Lucas loved every bit of it - except for when he was running late. Sprinting down the halls of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Lucas hitched a ride in one of the crowded elevators, breaking a sweat like he did this morning when he had his realistic nightmare. Finally, after squeezing his way through numerous, heat-emitting, human bodies, he found his way to his office where his mentor, with his brooding and menacing eyes, was staring at him from the other side of the glass doors.

“Wong, you’re late!” a soft, yet firm voice said from behind a mahogany desk as Lucas entered the transparent doors of his office in the Auror division of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. 

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was split into three main divisions: the Auror division, the Improper Use of Magic division, and Wizengamot Administration Services. The Auror division was the larger divisions of the three and housed many of the wizarding world’s top tier Auror’s, investigators, and officers that helped maintain unity and peace among the wizards and witches. Jungwoo worked downstairs in the investigative division which was a subdivision (but just as important) of the Auror division.

“Sorry, sir,” Lucas apologized with his loud, enthusiastic voice. Lucas walked briskly to his desk next to his overseer, Jung Jaehyun, former Gryffindor (with Hufflepuff tendencies) and former captain of the Quidditch team. Jung Jaehyun, as soft and as adorable as he looked on the outside, was one of the Aurors in the department who locked up the most criminals and mentally insane wizards into Azkaban. No one in their right mind would let that cute dimple fool them.

“This week is important, Wong. You need to show up earlier in order for the success of your promotion to happen. You’re bright and gifted and smart and you were a Gryffindor for god’s sake. That is why I chose you as my apprentice. Not because you’re amazingly able to come in late.” Okay, Lucas had to admit, he was kind of hypocritical when he called Jungwoo out for always being late. 

“I’m sorry, sir. Today was different,” Lucas explained. Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

“What’s your excuse this time?” Jaehyun asked, skeptical and eager to hear the excuse that Lucas was going to pull out of his ass.

“It was my friend’s first day in the Ministry. Well, not the first day per se. He had an interview, you see, and he didn’t want to get lost and I didn’t want him to get lost and I just really want him to be successful and-”

“Alright, Wong. I get it. You’re rambling again,” Jaehyun sighed.

“I-I’m sorry, sir,” Lucas said. “By the way, did you get a haircut?” Jaehyun cocked a smile and Lucas did so, too. They both laughed and broke character.

“Hell yeah, I did,” Jaehyun said. He gave Lucas their signature bro-shake and Lucas laughed. “Also, I told you to stop calling me sir. You owe me lunch if I make this in.” Jaehyun tossed a crumpled up piece of paper towards a trash bin across the office like a basketball. Lucas flicked his wand underneath his desk and diverted the wad of paper’s direction away from the trash bin. Jaehyun didn’t notice Lucas’s use of magic and groaned in frustration.

“Yeah, I’m not buying you lunch if you can’t even shoot properly,” Lucas laughed. 

“Anyways, the big boss wanted me to tell you that we’ve been paired up with Kim Doyoung in the investigative division because there’s this case that resurfaced from a while ago that happened in Hogwarts.” Lucas narrowed his eyes at the thought of this case. _Could it be…_

“What case?” Lucas asked. Jaehyun’s expression deadened and turned into a more somber one.

“The case about your friend who was sent away. The case concerning resurfacing Death Eater activity,” Jaehyun said slowly and reluctantly.

________

“What do you mean the case resurfaced? Has this already been happening even before my friend was sent away?” Jungwoo asked, his tone urgent and firm. He looked his mentor in the eyes; his stark eyes that could burn a hole through a lead wall. Kim Doyoung; former prefect of Ravenclaw and top student of his year. 

“There were suspicions of rising Death Eater activity even after... “ Doyoung released a nervous breath. “Even after the death of Voldemort.” Jungwoo’s breath hitched at the mention of the Dark Lord’s name. “But the department did nothing about it because they were all rumors. And then this… This thing happens on the school grounds and that’s the only way that caused the Ministry to finally take action in reopening this case.”

“So my friend was a catalyst,” Jungwoo asked directly.

“Yes,” Doyoung said, reciprocating Jungwoo’s directness. “I’m sorry if that sounds insensitive to your friend and what happened to him. But things must happen. Things happen for a reason.” Doyoung looked intently into Jungwoo’s eyes and this made Jungwoo feel a bit uneasy - wait, no. Uneasy wasn’t the word. The specific feeling that Jungwoo felt when Doyoung looked at him with his stark, charming, and sparkling eyes was beyond the point. The point was, Jungwoo felt something he hadn’t felt in his life. Even with Lucas, as horrible as it sounded.

“Alright, yeah,” Jungwoo said, agreeing with his mentor. Jungwoo had been working under Doyoung since he was accepted into the investigative division. Jungwoo broke the gaze that Doyoung was giving him. Jungwoo walked across the room and picked up the case files on Doyoung’s desk. He opened up the brown manila folder and there was his face, paper clipped to a cluster of reports. His best friend’s face. A pawn in this case. Jungwoo quickly closed the folder and placed it back on the desk, shaking away his thoughts.

“We’ll be working with Jung Jaehyun in this case,” Doyoung explained to his apprentice. “They’re of the Auror division.” Jungwoo nodded but paused midway.

“Wait,” Jungwoo said. “My…” Jungwoo caught himself. This was a great opportunity to work with his boyfriend on the case that involved both of them. But working with someone that you’re romantically involved with on a case that could stir up great reverence in the wizarding community wasn’t a very good idea. So Jungwoo caught himself. “My… friend is working with Jung Jaehyun.”

“Yeah, precisely. He’s the friend that was involved in this case alongside you. So it’s only reasonable and practical to have the two of you work on this case. You both know it the most. And this could promote the two of you to official department positions.” Nice one, Jungwoo.

“When do we meet with them?” Jungwoo asked, eager to start the case.

“Now,” Doyoung said, grabbing his bag and walking out of the glass doors, opening it up for Jungwoo.

________

The conference room that was set up to be the meeting place for the discussion of the case was large and spacious and housed a round table, large enough for about fifteen people. Jaehyun sat at the far, right end of the table and spread out the files on the surface of the oak round table, examining the reports of the kidnapped wizards and witches and the suspected names of those in this rising collection of new Death Eaters. Lucas was examining his mentor’s expression and thought about how frightening it was - how Jaehyun could switch from goofy and loveable to dreadful and dead serious about the task at hand.

Doyoung and Jungwoo walked through the doors and Lucas smiled. Jungwoo waved his wand subtly and sent one of his classic mind messages to Lucas. _We aren’t dating. Keep it a secret. It’ll ruin the case._ Lucas received it and he nodded.

Doyoung sat at the far, left end of the round table and he looked at Jaehyun. They both smiled.

“Long time no see,” Jaehyun said.

“Indeed,” Doyoung said curtly. Doyoung spread his files out over the table similar to Jaehyun across the wooden sea. “So, I’ve been doing some research at home and some digging.”

“As have I,” Jaehyun replied. “I found something interesting pertaining to this case. But you first.”

“No, by all means. Be my guest,” Doyoung said. Lucas and Jungwoo sat next to their mentors, observing this tight and terse exchange of words. 

_Do… do they have history?_

_Really, Lucas? Sending mind messages in the middle of this?_

_Sorry, sorry. Hehehe._

_You’re oblivious._

_You love it._

_I do. Now shut up._

“Okay. Fine. We’re suspecting at least 4 or more Death Eaters to be congregating,” Jaehyun said. 

“Really?” Doyoung asked. “Because we have found the name of one of the suspected Death Eaters.”

“Did you? What was it?” Jaehyun asked, leaning on the edge of his seat for the answer.

“Lee Taeyong,” Doyoung said. 

The room fell silent.

________

_The apartment was gorgeous on the outside and it was gorgeous on the inside. Fully furnished, four bedrooms, a bath, and a kitchen. This was too good to be true, but it was right in front of Lucas, Jungwoo, and Mark’s eyes._

_“Are you serious?” Jungwoo asked the realtor that was showing them around the apartment. “Why are you charging such a cheap price for a place like this?”_

_“Let’s just say I’m more on the generous side of things,” the realtor said, smirking. “So? Do we have a deal?”_

_“What do you think guys?” Jungwoo asked Lucas and Mark. The two of them looked very much eager to set the down payment for this amazing luxury that they stumbled across._

_“I’m in,” Lucas said, pulling his boyfriend close to him by putting his arm around his shoulder._

_“Me too,” Mark said, nodding enthusiastically._

_“It’s a deal. I’ll sign the contract and give you my Gringotts information, mister…” Jungwoo said, trailing off from being unsure what to call their realtor._

_“Taeyong. Lee Taeyong,” their realtor said with a sly smile._

________

“Wait, what?!” Lucas asked. He was standing now. “Lee Taeyong? That’s-”

“That’s my boyfriend,” Jaehyun completed his apprentice’s sentence. Lucas blinked at Jaehyun. What did he just say? Lucas stayed silent even though he was about to reveal that this suspect was actually their realtor. 

“Your boyfriend?” Doyoung asked. He looked at Jungwoo, flabbergasted by Jaehyun revelation.

Jaehyun expression was void of any emotion. His thoughts emptied out and he stared into space before him with only one, obvious thought running through his mind - running through everyone’s mind.

How is Jaehyun significant other a suspect in one of the largest, rising cases in the history of the wizarding world?


	3. Keys and Locks

_Lucas shook Mr. L.T’s hand - now Mr. Lee Taeyong, made sense - as he extended it to confirm their agreement on the stunning apartment complex that the three wizards were about to live in._

_“Another thing,” Taeyong said. Lucas couldn’t help but admire the handsome magical realtor and his sharp and handsome features. His face could have been sculpted by the gods themselves. He waved his wand in the air and a scroll appeared with a poof out of thin air. The red cloth tie that bound the scroll together came undone by itself and the scroll rolled open, revealing the contract that Lucas, Jungwoo, and Mark would sign off to seal their deal with the realtors._

_On the very top of the scroll read Aretha Teed Realtors. Following the calligraphic header was a series of agreements and policies that Lucas, Jungwoo, and Mark scanned through. Who really had the time to read through everything?_

_“The contract must be signed by the three of you. And we will also need a form of identification from the three of you and a fingerprint will suffice,” Taeyong explained.  
“Aretha Teed?” Mark asked. “Who’s is she?”_

_“Aretha Teed is the founder of the realtor firm that I work for. Bless her soul, she died a few years ago. But yes, please sign off to close the deal, yes?” Lucas, Jungwoo, and Mark all nodded enthusiastically, talking the quill that Taeyong provided one by one, signing the crisp parchment floating in the air before them and proceeded to stamp their thumb into a heavy, dark ink pad and onto the parchment next to their names. It was odd that a realtor company was asking for fingerprints, but Jungwoo brushed that thought aside, happy to finally start this new life with his friends._  
________

“Your boyfriend?” Doyoung repeated. “Jaehyun? Hey.” Doyoung waved his hand in front of the expressionless Auror. 

“We’ve been dating for a while now,” Jaehyun finally said. “How the hell is he a suspect?”

“Let’s all just… calm down,” Doyoung said. “I said he was a suspect, I didn’t say he was an actual criminal.” Doyoung sat back down on the seat across from Jaehyun. “What else do we know about Lee Taeyong?” Lucas wanted to make sure it was the same person, so he spoke up.

“This Lee Taeyong, your boyfriend,” he began, “what’s his profession?”

“He works in wizarding world real estate,” Jaehyun confirmed. Lucas looked at Jungwoo, who had the same worried look on his face.

“That’s interesting,” Lucas said slowly. Jaehyun and Doyoung looked at the training Auror. Doyoung crossed his arms as if waiting for Lucas to speak up.

“How so?” Doyoung asked. 

“Our landlord is named Lee Taeyong. He’s renting the place out to us,” Lucas said, gazing over to Jungwoo, who was already calculating and analyzing this situation in his head. 

“What was the realtor firm you said he worked for?” Doyoung asked. Jaehyun looked up, confused. Jaehyun realized he didn’t even know the name of the place where his boyfriend went to every day for work.

“Aretha Teed,” Jungwoo spoke up. “He works for Aretha Teed realtors.” Doyoung jotted the name of the firm down on his notepad. 

“I think we should do some research on this firm and see what comes up,” Doyoung said. 

“In the meantime, I think we should take it easy. Let’s all just see what we can find, but let’s also try not to bring alarm into the department and most especially the community,” Jaehyun said, trying his best to hide the shakiness rising in his voice.

________

Mark slung his bag across his shoulders, swiveling his body to reach for the apartment keys in the front pocket of his leather bag. Unzipping the front pocket, he stuck his hand in and dug around, looking for the metal that would grant him access to his home.

_We’ll give you a call._ That’s what the wizard at the Public Information Services Department said to Mark after they had concluded the interview. Mark was as nervous as deer in the headlights and he felt like he did the absolute worst during his interview. The interview that, like his keys that he so helplessly fumbled around inside his bag for, would grant him access to another part of his life. An absolutely important part of his life that he held close to his heart, that he had plans for, that he would use for the better of the wizarding community. _They better call me back, I’m going to be an amazing addition,_ Mark thought to himself. That was his Gryffindor coming out, the immense pride he had in himself and in his skills. 

Mark finally found his keys and pulled them out but, like the clumsy lion cub he was, he dropped them. The metal ring along with the cluster of different keys unlocking different parts of Mark’s life hit the floor with a sharp, metallic ring that resonated throughout the quiet hallway. Mark noticed how quiet it was - how eerie it was becoming and just how cold it had started to get. Mark shivered and pulled out his wand out of instinct. 

He felt something watching him and his entire body shivered in fright as he looked ahead into the dark hallway. _Wasn’t the sun just shining a second ago?_ Adding to the cold was darkness and Mark stared into the void of nothingness that loomed closer and closer to him. He hadn’t noticed that the darkness was actually materializing and surrounding him until it was pitch black.

“Lumos,” Mark said. “What the hell is going on?” Mark shone his wand around on the floor, looking for the keys that he had dropped. They were gone. Mark stood upright and shone his wand up in front of him what he saw next scared the hell out of him.

Walking towards him was a hooded figure, creeping toward him with pale hands that swung in the air with a wand of its own, zapping the air around him, exploding into green light. Mark knew that green light. That traumatizing green light. And at the last second, he ducked out of its path, narrowly missing death. 

Mark waved his own wand and send shots of bright energy towards the hooded figure but was frightened when piercing screams beat on his eardrums. Mark blinked and he was back in the well-lit hallway, now with another person. The old woman who Mark threw his spells at cursed at him, calling Mark crazy, as she hurried into her apartment, thoroughly frightened. 

Mark looked at the hardwood floors of the apartment complex and there they were - his keys. _What the actual hell,_ he thought to himself. _Did I just hallucinate?_ Mark grabbed his keys and fumbled with them quickly, finding the correct key, his heart pounding with anxiety. He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, but as Mark proceeded to unlock his apartment door, his keys felt cold - freezer cold - even though sunlight entered prominently into the hallway through the window, bringing warmth and life into the complex.


End file.
